


Keep Us Here Safely

by Milarca



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (a little), BDSM, Cuddling, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, Sub!Hux, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hux enjoys the constriction. Of being held together with something Kylo ordered him to wear - something laced to his body with Kylo’s own hands. He would, of course, much rather prefer Kylo be with him all day if he could exchange one for the other, to always have his silent presence in the immediate vicinity. The corset isn’t a substitute for that in the slightest, of course... but it helps.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Us Here Safely

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again [Marlon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlon/pseuds/Marlon) and [Gingercaf](http://gingercaf.tumblr.com/) for being amazing and patient betas <3 I have edited this after they've looked at it though so any mistakes in here are entirely mine - and if you see any I'm always cool with them being pointed out on my tumblr or something~

When Hux wakes up, Kylo is asleep behind him. He has his arms wrapped around him like a vice, which is - comforting, but somewhat unsettling to wake up to, though Hux shakes the feeling in a second. He sighs, shifting. 

Kylo inhales deeply, his mouth on Hux’s bare shoulder, and tightens his grip. Hux hums and pushes back into him, reveling in the feeling of being held this tight. Of course Kylo usually constricts around him like this in the night, but he savours it every time he wakes up to it nonetheless. 

He strokes Kylo’s hand where it’s settled firmly just under his waist, his arm across his chest, and wishes he would loosen his grip, even slightly, to allow him to take his hand and kiss it - but he knows that isn’t going to happen any time soon. 

Kylo’s grip is like cement. Hux does like it that way when they sleep; he couldn’t move if he wanted to, which is deeply satisfying in a strange way. Kylo likes it too, of course. 

Hux stretches out his legs, and Kylo groans into his shoulder. He exhales and kisses his shoulder blade, making Hux shiver. His lips turn into teeth as he bites Hux’s shoulder. Hux whines and then laughs low and Kylo hums and licks the bite mark, and the rest of his shoulder.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Hux cries, wriggling away. “Ren, that _tickles—_ ” He laughs and buries his face in the pillow as Kylo lets him roll over onto his front. He grips it tightly. 

“Good morning,” Kylo says, smile feral.

“Morning,” Hux mumbles, and, in one smooth motion, Kylo lops his leg over him, sitting up and settling his hands, and his enormous weight, on top of his back. Effectively immobilized, Hux can’t help but flush. He whines again when Kylo grabs his wrists and pulls them forcibly behind his back. He twitches and jerks as his arousal makes itself known, bucking back into Kylo as much as he’s able. Kylo keeps his wrists firmly trapped in one hand and puts his other large hand on Hux’s exposed neck.

Hux whimpers, toes curling and scratching at the mattress as he seeks purchase. Kylo’s _heavy_ on top of him, though Hux realizes that Kylo must be supporting himself fractionally, because as much as he would like to think that he could take all of his weight, he knows that he realistically couldn’t. But the weight is enough to keep him down, and to satisfy his craving for restriction.

Kylo’s grip on his neck is vice-like, though he squeezes him gently. Hux starts to zone out as the exceedingly pleasant feelings of being _trapped_ take over his conscious thought. Fighting Kylo at this moment would be absolutely useless, which is exactly how Kylo likes it. 

“ _There we go..._ good boy. Just relax for me, Brell.”

Hux flushes deeper at the praise, and the pet name. His toes curl and his eyelashes flutter. And, for some strange reason, he feels tears prick his eyes. He swallows and tries to blink them away. His breathing picks up and he jerks, pulling at Kylo’s hands.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa,” Kylo shushes, squeezing him gently. 

Hux whimpers and opens his mouth to take a gulp of air. 

“Hey, hey, you okay, Brell?” Kylo whispers into his ear. Hux smiles, leaning into him. He nods. Swallows. 

“Mm-hmm.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Kylo says the warning softly, teasingly, lips on his cheek. Hux bites his lip.

“Yes, sir,” he enunciates clearly, quietly, clearing his throat. Kylo smiles against him, still slightly worried. 

“Good boy,” He says, kissing him firmly. Hux hums, feeling calmer. His emotions get the better of him more often in the morning for some reason. “You okay though?” Kylo asks again. “What was that?” He’s still concerned. Hux sighs. 

“Umm. Just—” 

Kylo strokes his thumb on Hux’s neck, and Hux shivers, swallows.

“Just you, calling me…”

“ _Brell_ ,” Kylo whispers, close to Hux’s ear. 

“Mm-hm. Yes. That.”

“You like it when I use that name for you?” Kylo asks, voice rough. 

Hux nods, and the baritone of Kylo’s voice is enough to send blood south. He swallows a whimper. 

“I like it too,” Kylo says. He shifts and kisses Hux’s temple, firmly, and then his jaw, and under his jaw, making Hux huff a laugh and attempt to push his chin up, though it’s nearly impossible given the angle. Kylo watches his face, and then proceeds to give him half a dozen more kisses, drawing a flush to his cheeks. 

Kylo lies low and nuzzles Hux’s ear, his temple. “You smell good,” he says. 

“So do you,” Hux replies drowsily. Kylo’s scent is dark and musky, with the barest hint of his aftershave. It’s a heavy scent, and one that Hux can’t get enough of. He wants to rub himself all over Kylo so he’ll smell like him all day, truthfully. Which, he’s sure, Kylo wouldn’t disagree with in the slightest.

Kylo nips at his ear and he laughs, pushing his face into the pillow. Kylo grins and bites a bit harder, making Hux groan and close his eyes. He nibbles on the shell of his ear, licking it. Satisfied, he hums and nuzzles it again. 

Hux’s neck is the next target, as he takes the delicate skin between his teeth to kiss it, bringing blooms of red to the surface that will later turn into bruises the colour of the sunsets Hux used to see on Arkanis when he was a boy. These bites are all strategically placed just under where Hux’s collar would fall. Thankfully, it’s a high collar. 

Hux makes soft keening noises as Kylo continues, pulling at his hands and jerking his head, prompting Kylo to take his head in one, large, steady hand and hold it down gently, but firmly. Hux swallows, settling again as the weight and enormity of Kylo’s hand pins his head down. It makes him feel like a trapped rabbit under the massive, powerful paws of a panther, though one with no intention of injuring him, just claiming him - pressing kisses to his skin and marking him carefully with canines that could crush bone or rip out throats if they wanted.

But Kylo wouldn’t hurt Hux even if he had the muzzle of a blaster pressed to the back of his head. 

It’s then that Kylo releases him, after one last kiss to the soft skin behind his ear. Hux shivers, and blinks when he can move his limbs again. He stretches and turns around to look at Kylo, propped up by one elbow as he gazes fondly down at him, his other hand settled on Hux’s hip.

“Time to get up now, sweetheart,” Kylo says softly. Hux makes a small displeased noise. He can tell they’re up earlier than usual, so he doesn’t understand what the hurry is. He turns over so he’s curled into Kylo’s chest, gratified when it earns him Kylo’s arm protectively on his back, holding him close. 

“Surely we have a few more minutes,” he says as he snuggles closer, placing kisses to Kylo’s smooth chest. 

Kylo kisses his hair, inhaling deeply and nuzzling into him. Hux hums. Kylo strokes his hair, his hand falling to Hux’s neck. Hux shifts closer into him, not to get away from his hand but because he feels Kylo’s ownership of him deep in his chest at the touch of his hand, and wants to be as near to him as possible. Kylo rubs his neck soothingly, massaging the muscles of his back and around his hairline.

“Come on,” he says with a sigh. He pushes himself up, taking Hux’s wrist with him and kissing it. “ **Up** ,” he says, and there’s a harder press that goes with it that wasn’t in the last statement. Hux shivers and pushes himself up, head bowed slightly in deference as the order tingles along his back and clouds his head slightly. 

Kylo tips his chin up with a large hand and kisses him. It’s a firm, heated kiss, and Hux moans, pushing into him. He pants when they break apart, forehead tipped against Kylo’s temple. Hux kisses his cheek and nips his ear as Kylo had done to him. Kylo grins, rubbing Hux’s side.

“ **Go get ready** ,” he says, and Hux whimpers mournfully, kissing him once more before slipping from the bed, the weight of the order humming in his limbs.

He uses the sonic to get clean quickly, and when he steps out of the shower to shave, Kylo steps into it. Kylo watches him as he shaves. 

With a towel around his waist, Hux goes back into the bedroom. What he sees on the dresser makes his throat catch. His uniform is laid neatly out, as is a piece of black underclothing Hux would recognize anywhere. 

His corset. 

He wears it sometimes, when he’s reasonably sure that he won’t be doing any kind of strenuous physical exertion that day. They had bought it together, at one of the best and most discreet corsetieres in the galaxy. It had been an experience; Hux remembers it vividly. It had been an extremely personal affair and he’d been nervous about it for weeks. 

Kylo had insisted they go together, and the establishment had such a history for secrecy that Hux agreed to go as civilians, not as Kylo Ren and General Hux. As soon as they’d entered, Kylo had taken the lead. He’d looked at fabrics and asked Hux’s opinion, but he made all the decisions. Thankfully, his tastes lined up with Hux’s nicely. 

It’s of a simple black design, fitted to Hux’s narrow but still masculine waist, and strong enough to keep his torso constantly straight while not feeling suffocating. However, he does enjoy the constriction. Of being held together with something Kylo ordered him to wear - something laced to his body with Kylo’s own hands. He would, of course, much rather prefer Kylo be with him all day if he could exchange one for the other, to always have his silent presence in the immediate vicinity. The corset isn’t a substitute for that in the slightest, of course... but it helps.

He blinks down at it, surprised, but pleased. It’s been weeks since he wore it. 

“Missed this, did you?” 

Kylo smiles at him through the mirror, having finished his shower and slipped a towel around his waist to shave himself.

“You should wear it more often,” he says, smirking.

“Is that an order?” Hux says, a smile tugging at his lips.

Kylo’s eyes flash hungrily at him as he rinses the blade. 

He comes over and takes Hux’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his temple. Hux hums, and then Kylo takes the towel from around Hux’s waist - and pulls it off. 

“ _Ren—_ ” Hux starts, inhaling sharply as the cool air hits him. 

“Relax,” Kylo says, holding Hux against him, one hand on his hip. Hux sighs, glancing back. He flushes as Kylo looks down at him. Kylo’s lips twitch in amusement and he brushes a kiss against Hux’s forehead. 

Then he puts some space between them, looking into Hux’s curious eyes. “Go kneel,” he says. “Upright, on the bed. Hands behind your head.” 

Hux shivers. 

There’s something feral in Kylo’s words now, something wild, even as he squeezes Hux once more before pushing him gently away. He makes a small noise at the separation, but is tingling already at the thought of even five minutes like this. 

He kneels on the bed, facing Kylo, keeping his shoulders back and putting his hands behind his head. He stares at the wall, and he can sense Kylo watching him. He tinges pink.

“Look at me.”

Hux looks at him, embarrassment draining the expression from his face. He swallows.

Kylo notices this. “Hey, hey,” he says quietly, soothingly, “It’s alright. It’s just me.” He comes over to the side of the bed and places a firm hand on Hux’s side. Hux can’t stop the small noise that escapes him. 

He licks his lips and nods, taking a deep breath. Kylo watches him. 

“You’re perfect, Brell,” Kylo says, reverently. Hux breathes evenly, even as his arousal makes itself known. Kylo glances down and then back up. “Every part of you,” Kylo repeats. “Look at me,” he says gently, and Hux meets his eye again hesitantly, watching as his gaze drops down. Hux’s lips twitch, eyebrows drawing together. Kylo looks back up at him, searching for something, and finding it. He kisses Hux’s hip and Hux twitches again. He swallows hard, taking a deep breath.

“Good boy,” Kylo praises. “So good for me.” He kisses the dip in Hux’s hip again and licks it. Hux shivers. Kylo pats him affectionately before going to the closet. There, he takes the towel from his waist. Hux watches from his perch on the bed, confused but appreciative.

Kylo pulls on his underthings, his briefs, and that ridiculously flattering undershirt that accentuates his arms in a way that never fails to make Hux breathless. Next come his black pants made of tough, shiny material. The suspenders are already attached and he pulls them onto his shoulders gracefully, his back to Hux. Hux’s mouth has gone dry, and he’s almost mournful when Kylo pulls his shirt on next.

He’s giving him a _show,_ Hux realizes. He’s watched Kylo dress before, of course. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of it. But there is something exquisitely more intimate about it like this, with him completely exposed and _ordered_ to watch Kylo do it. His every bodily reaction is on display. Before, his response wouldn’t have been this intense. But the looks Kylo sends him every so often as he goes about the process, and the glances he directs downward, don’t help the matter. 

When Kylo’s looks start to extend to longer than a few seconds, Hux’s already flushed face goes an even deeper shade of red. Kylo glances up at his face just as frequently, gauging and cataloguing his reactions, his own face a canvas for hungry but tempered desire. 

Finally, when he’s dressed, sans helmet, cowl, and gloves, Kylo comes back, easing his way up onto the bed and kneeling in front of him, almost mirroring his stance. He smiles, and tilts Hux’s chin up with two fingers. When Hux meets his eyes, he leans in and kisses him firmly. 

Hux moans, blinking dazedly when they separate. 

“Good boy,” Kylo says. He gently takes Hux’s arms down from his head and kisses his hands. Hux exhales. He looks into Kylo’s eyes and down at his mouth. “You can move,” Kylo says gently, and Hux swallows, and leans forward. Hux kisses him _hard_ and Kylo pushes back. Hux’s hands move to Kylo’s waist and he presses closer until they’re flush.

The harsh fabric rubs against him but he barely notices, or perhaps he _likes_ it. His head is beside Kylo’s and Hux holds him tight. It’s not yet a hug, and Kylo senses that Hux is holding back, so he reaches around to squeeze Hux tightly. Hux exhales in a rush and hesitantly folds his arms around Kylo too. His shoulders drop as he settles into the embrace. 

“Did you like that?” Kylo asks softly, rubbing Hux’s back.

Hux grins. “Yes,” he says in a whisper. “Thank you.” He looks at Kylo, blushing faintly, and kisses his cheek.

“Good,” Kylo says. “And now…” His eyes stray downward, and Hux swallows. 

Kylo draws him off the bed, holding his hands, and stands him in front of the tall, wide mirror set flush with the wall. Hux holds his arms to his chest before Kylo gently nudges them back down again, kissing his shoulder. He takes a deep breath. He’s painfully aware of his arousal, and he knows Kylo isn’t going to let him have release. He’s probably barely going to even touch him, which is torture because Hux hasn’t come for weeks. This, he hates and loves in equal measure. 

Kylo is watching him. Hux meets his eye, and he takes him around the chest. Hux’s heart speeds up as he takes him in hand. 

He moans, and bucks forward urgently. His hands claw for purchase in Kylo’s tunic and he grabs it as Kylo strokes him. His head drops back as Kylo teases the sensitive head. His hips jerk forward before he’s able to stop himself. 

“Be still,” Kylo rumbles, and Hux whines, stopping with a shudder. Kylo continues to stroke him, slowly and languidly, and Hux nears his limit. He moans, head on Kylo’s shoulder. “Look at yourself,” Kylo says, firmly, and Hux doesn’t want to. He shakes his head. “ _Brell,”_ Kylo warns, dark and full of warning, and promise. Hux whimpers but pulls his head forward, forcing his eyes open. 

It’s an obscene sight. Him, naked, pushed back against Kylo’s completely clothed body, his own, shaking with the exertion of keeping himself steady. He’s begun to sweat. He watches Kylo stroke him in the mirror, the sight of himself pricking his cock up even more. He swallows hard and stares, eyes going glassy. His grip on Kylo’s robe loosens as the pleasure courses through him.

“ _Please,”_ he says, voice cracking. He didn’t know why he said it. He doesn’t— he knows Kylo isn’t going to let him. He swallows hard, moaning. “ _Please, please, please, sir…_ ”

He can feel Kylo in his head then, a subtle hint of him at the back of his mind. He’s so far been just background noise. A gentle presence that hadn’t intruded on his mind. Now, it seeks entrance. Hux allows it, with a groan, and then Kylo is there, and Hux can sense him _feeling_ what he feels. 

He’s close, so, so close. 

_Kylo, can I please…_

_No, I’m sorry, pet,_ Kylo purrs, dark and rich and desperately firm in his mind. 

Hux sobs.

_Please. I—_

Kylo gives him a final tug and then wraps his fingers around the base of him, squeezing slightly. Hux keens loudly in frustration as his arousal fades. He whimpers tiredly as Kylo holds his arm at his side. He swallows hard and lets Kylo turn him around and help him to kneel with him, leaning into Kylo’s arms and pressing his face into his neck. He takes slow breath, his cock still throbbing, though the arousal’s fading. 

Kylo pets his hair and Hux breathes slowly, Kylo holding him and rubbing his back with soothing motions. 

“So good for me,” Kylo purrs, voice rough with his own arousal. He kisses the top of Hux’s head as Hux clings to him. Hux’s breathing comes deeper when he thinks about Kylo’s own arousal. He swallows hard, satisfied, even as he shudders, that he’s given Kylo something. 

“Thank you,” Hux says quietly, for the second time that morning.

He can feel Kylo’s pleasure at his words. Kylo doesn’t normally require that Hux thank him for anything, most of the time. It’s Hux’s decision whether he says it or not, because he hates the falseness of forced thanks. The very notion of it disgusts him. In the beginning, he hadn’t been able to hide this sentiment from Kylo, to his embarrassment. But Kylo hadn’t wanted his apologies, which Hux had been thankful for. 

But now - and it had taken a while to get to this point - Hux was beginning to say it. Because he was beginning to see how much he enjoyed, truly enjoyed, the things Kylo did to him. Even if they hurt, or frustrated him beyond anything he had ever felt. 

“You’re welcome, pet,” Kylo murmurs into his hair. 

It’s difficult for Hux to stand again, but he manages with Kylo’s help. Kylo brings him into the ‘fresher and cleans him up, keeping his touch mostly clinical. 

Once Hux is clean again, Kylo once again stands him in front of the mirror. Hux sighs. 

“What’s that?” Kylo asks, gently, but there’s an amused gleam in his eye.

“Ahh—” Hux starts, but Kylo tilts his chin up with two fingers, cutting him off. He swallows. 

“None of that,” he says, eyes intent on Hux’s face, though there’s the whisper of a smile on his lips. 

“Yes, sir,” Hux says softly. Kylo brushes his bottom lip with his thumb and hums. Hux’s lips part, and Kylo pushes his thumb in. Hux sucks it and looks into his eyes. Kylo pushes in deeper and Hux swirls his tongue around it, keeping up the suction. Kylo draws his finger out, and wipes the spit on Hux’s cheek with a dark, satisfied look. Hux swallows, face red. 

Hux’s briefs are first, with Kylo letting him take his shoulder for balance but not allowing him to help. Hux blushes fiercely as Kylo tucks him into the soft cotton.

Next is his undershirt, made of a breathable athletic material, and then his uniform pants.

And then.

And then Kylo has the corset under his arm and is lifting Hux’s arms away from his body. Hux watches as Kylo fits it around his abdomen. He comes around the front to secure the clips, and then goes around the back again to tie it closed. 

As the fabric tightens around his waist, Hux’s breathing changes, shortening minutely as the undergarment pulls every extra bit in and flattens his stomach. It goes over his undershirt so it doesn’t chafe, thankfully. Hux looks down at himself in wonder. He’s always loved this corset. He looks at himself in the mirror. Silky black on soft black. It looks - sexy - on him. 

Kylo watches his reaction in the mirror but flicks his eyes away before Hux can catch anything other than a pleased smile on his face. 

Once he’s finished tying it, Kylo settles his hands on Hux’s waist. He rests his chin on his shoulder and catches his eye in the mirror. Hux breathes a smile, putting his hands over Kylo’s and sighing.

“How does it feel?” Kylo asks.

“Good,” Hux says, and resists the urge to moan. It feels deliciously tight, the unyielding support material forcing his spine into a pleasing curve. 

He relaxes further into Kylo’s arms, the corset keeping him straight and prim even as he does so. This is Kylo’s gift to him. Easing his need to control himself every second. A constant squeeze on his abdomen that makes him think of Kylo, and allows him to relax.

“Feels very good,” Hux says again, admiring it in the mirror. “Thank you for it, again.” He turns his head and meets Kylo’s eye, then kisses him softly. “I’ll think of you when I wear it.”

Kylo eyes are pleased. He pulls Hux closer and Hux whimpers softly, going pliant in his arms. Kylo’s breath is warm on his face.

“You like this?” Kylo asks, because he knows Hux loves it when he asks that. 

Hux flushes and nods. “Mmm-hm.”

Kylo reaches up and tilts his jaw up. He kisses Hux firmly, and once more for good measure.

“Now are you going to be good for me, Brell, and wear this all day?”

Hux nods. “Yes, of course.”

“And you’ll tell me if you think it’s too tight?”

“Yes, of _course._ ”

Kylo watches him, dark eyes on his face, before glancing down. 

“Good boy,” he says, and kisses Hux’s forehead, “Now, on the bed,” he says, getting Hux to sit on the edge of the bed. Hux watches as Kylo gets his boots, and comes back to kneel at his feet. He takes Hux’s calves as he slips first one boot on, and then the other. 

Tentatively, Hux reaches out a hand. He brushes Kylo’s cheek. His dom glances up as he works, lips quirked. Hux takes that as encouragement and brushes a lock of his wavy raven hair out of the way.

Finished, Kylo looks up at him from under dark eyelashes, and Hux is _sure_ he’s wearing some kind of cosmetic or something because he knows Kylo’s eyes aren’t that dark naturally. 

Kylo’s hands are on his legs. He shifts up and fits himself between them. He puts his two massive hands on Hux’s waist, just over his pants, and then slips his fingers under the fabric of the undershirt, to get at the sliver of uncovered skin between the corset and his pants. Hux inhales at the contact. He carefully sets his own hands on top of Kylo’s, lightly, as if almost nervous about touching a part of Kylo that’s touching him. 

Kylo’s hands are _large_ \- Hux is constantly amazed at their size. Though Hux’s hands aren’t small, he knows they’re slimmer than Kylo’s, and he wouldn’t be able to cover one of them if he tried. 

His hands are also warm, warmer than Hux’s, which can be nice, but Kylo can be an absolute _furnace_ , which isn’t the best when Hux is trying to get some rest and keeps overheating. He’ll sometimes put space between them in order to get some deep sleep. Kylo is definitely good for warming him up when he’s cold though, and he does an excellent job of being a personal space heater for him on ice planets when they’re stationed on one.

Kylo hums, and gets to his feet, taking Hux’s hands as he does so to pull him up.

The next thing is Hux’s uniform jacket. Kylo slips it on and clips it on in the front. Then his belt, Kylo’s hands once again lingering on his waist. Second to last are his gloves, which Kylo puts on with meticulous care, bringing Hux’s hand up to his lips to kiss. Hux swallows thickly. 

Finally his greatcoat, which Kylo takes from the back of the desk chair with care, and drapes it over his shoulders almost reverently. He adjusts it and Hux resists the urge to glance behind him. Kylo smooths the coat out and holds Hux’s arms, moving in close to nuzzle behind his ear. He kisses Hux’s hair, then his cheek. Hux makes a small noise and turns into Kylo. Kylo’s lips brush his, their noses touching.

He smiles, and kisses him. Hux moans, eyebrows drawing together and hand coming up to Kylo’s waist. Kylo takes his head with one hand and his neck with the other, cradling him as they kiss, making Hux breathless. 

Humming, Kylo kisses Hux again. It’s messier this time, with more tongue and teeth. Hux grips Kylo’s belt. They break for a breath, and Kylo nips his lip once more. 

“We should go,” Kylo says.

Hux sighs. “Yes.”

He has an intense day ahead. Too many meetings to count, one with a few head engineers to discuss some specifics of the base. 

Kylo holds Hux’s waist again, and squeezes, coming across the solid material of the corset. He leans in close, pulling Hux in, and bites his ear. Hux makes a high pitched keening noise as the sharp pain jolts down his shoulder.

“ _Mine,_ ” Kylo growls, breath heavy in Hux’s ear. He bites Hux’s earlobe and works it between his teeth. Hux bites his lip as tendrils of hot ache curl and shoot down his side and brand themselves into his memory. His ear is burning when Kylo releases it. Kylo takes Hux’s chin in his hands and lifts it. Hux swallows, eyelids low, and Kylo kisses him once more, warm and soft. He sighs into it.

Kylo wraps his arms around him once more and holds him tight, Hux’s head against his own.

“Now we really do have to go now, Brell.” 

Hux laughs softly and sighs, kissing Kylo’s cheek. 

“...Yes, I know.” 

Kylo squeezes him tight, firmly, lingering. He then takes his gloves from the desk and pulls them on, then gets the helmet from where he’d placed it similarly. Hux watches him, a touch regretful, as he puts the ugly metal thing on, locking it into place. His eyes drop to the helmet’s muzzle. It’s a bit unnerving to see Kylo in it. Or, not seeing him.

The helmet dips down, and Hux knows Kylo’s watching him. Kylo takes Hux’s shoulders and tips his chin up with one gloved finger. Hux submits to the treatment, going pliant in the knight’s gentle grasp. His heart speeds up. Even though he knows it’s Kylo underneath all the metal and fabric… it still makes him just the slightest bit uneasy not to be able to see or feel him. 

“It’s just me,” Kylo says, though the vocoder warps his voice into something deep and staticky. Hux hums vaguely. He drops his head and then leans in, just touching his cheek to the helmet’s muzzle. Kylo freezes. Hux feels the cold of the metal on his cheek, the grooves of it. He turns in and kisses it, giving Kylo luck, his breath coming out of him like so much hunger, unable to be satisfied. 

He cranes his neck, then, getting under the helmet. Kylo’s neck is, of course, wrapped up high to his jaw, so there’s no easy way Hux could touch his skin. But he nuzzles into it anyway, feeling Kylo’s warmth even there. He kisses it once, then twice. 

“Now we can go,” he says, and Kylo’s hands catch his as he moves away. He stops, and Kylo rubs his hands, head tipped down to be more at Hux’s level. 

_Let me know if you need anything,_ Kylo pushes into Hux’s mind, and he nods. 

_Of course I will._ He squeezes Kylo’s hands and brings them to his lips, looking through Kylo’s visor as he kisses the leather, bites his thumb gently. Kylo’s breathing comes just slightly heavier, and his right hand goes to Hux’s neck. He squeezes it gently, his left hand taking Hux’s waist.

Hux can hear his breath through the vocoder. He searches the visor - what he’s looking for, he doesn’t know; he can’t see through it - before dropping his head. And then Kylo moves slowly, but, ever gently, and just touches the helmet to Hux’s forehead. Hux whimpers, the sound escaping his throat before he can stop it. 

Kriffing hell, they’re only going to be on duty - they’ll probably even see each other several times, and perhaps at mid-shift, too - and Hux is still a mess. He’s always a mess, though he usually doesn’t show it. 

“Be good,” Hux says softly.

“You know I will,” Kylo says, and Hux smirks. 

“Yes, of course,” he says, looking up, sarcasm heavy on his tongue, “—of course you will.” As he says it, however, his sarcasm drops off, though he can’t bring himself to care. 

Kylo allows a few more seconds of contact before finally dropping his hands. Hux resists the urge to shiver or reach back out again. 

He thinks of the secure bracing fitted snugly around his ribs as Kylo exits the room. The security it’s already affording him. And he feels Kylo’s mind just gently brush his own, grasping at his consciousness before settling in at the back of his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome <3 & find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) ~


End file.
